A silencer is a device attached to the barrel of a firearm that reduces the amount of noise generated during firing. Noise suppression is typically achieved by allowing the rapidly expanding gases from the firing of the cartridge to be decelerated and cooled through a series of chambers. Silencers can be detachable (“can”-type) or integral to the muzzle end of the barrel. Can-type silencers must be indexed to the barrel using complex mechanical clutches, gears or keys. Furthermore, some existing silencers have a large diameter that obscures the sites located on the handgun and prevents the handgun from being holstered with the silencer attached.